The Suite Life of Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley
by AprilMayJune624
Summary: Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley are promoting High School Musical 3 in Boston. And guess what? They're staying at the Tipton!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I don't know if someone has done this already, but I just thought it up. You need to pay attention when HSM Zac and Zack Martin have a conversation. But other than that I hope you enjoy.

P.S. Please read the author's note at the end. It's very important. Thanks.

* * *

The Suite Life of Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley

* * *

Ashley dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Ash." The voice answered.

"Hey, Nessa. Guess where we're going next to promote the movie."

"Where, Ash?" Vanessa asked.

"Boston!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Boston as in the Boston Tea Party Boston?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, Zac. Boston as in Boston, Massachusetts. And guess where we're staying? At the Tipton!" She proclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks for the heads up, Ash." Vanessa said. "I gotta go uh…pack."

"I interrupted Zanessa time didn't I?"

"Ash, could you please you our names separately? We are individual people."

"You know you love hearing your name paired with Zac."

"Yeah. 'Zac and Vanessa' or 'Vanessa and Zac' not 'Zanessa'."

"Whatever. I know that you love your couple moniker. Don't lie."

"Ash, couple moniker?"

"You know. A nickname for you and Zac." The other line was silent. "All right. I can take a hint. I'll let you get back to…whatever you were doing. Love ya."

"Love ya too. See you later."

"Bye."

Vanessa turned her attention back to Zac.

"What was that all about?" He asked her as she sat back down on the couch, and he put his arm around her.

"Just typical Ashley."

"So…we get to go to Boston and get to stay at a five-star hotel. Cool. I think that we should get one room so that we can save Disney some money."

"Sneaky, Zac."

"Yeah. Well, I think Boston will be fun."

* * *

Zack and Cody took the elevator in the lobby to see what was going on. After all, there was always something going on in the lobby. Sure enough, there were people, girls actually, on the outside of the hotel trying to fight their way past the bodyguards that were blocking the entrance.

"I wonder why so many people are here." Cody said.

"Yeah. The last time this many girls showed up at the hotel is when I went to the swim meet at school, fell into the pool, and had to take my shirt off to get dry."

"Please, Ryan Sheckler was staying here."

"Well, I drew in even more of them."

"Well, maybe they're here for the Merit Scholar Convention that the hotel is hosting again." Cody offered.

"Dude, there are _girls_ outside the hotel. Why would they come to see a bunch of braniac looking geeks?"

"You know, Zack, just because someone's smart doesn't make them a nerdy looking geek."

Zack's hand gestured to two guys with their pants up to their waist wearing a bow tie and glasses.

"You're not helping the cause people!" Cody called after them. "Let's go ask Maddie."

They made their way over to the candy counter where Maddie was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

"Hey, Maddie, do you know why there are so many people outside?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to lay low because it's the Merit Scholar Convention."

"Why would you need to lay low at a Merit Scholar Convention? Shouldn't that be when you're lying high. Trying to get knowledge? I mean I don't need it, but you do it for fun, right?" Zack asked.

"No. It's because that 'Establishment Puppet' Trevor is probably going to be here." She replied harshly.

"That guy you said called you a 'Bleeding Heart Liberal' and then kissed you?" Cody said.

"Yeah."

London came out of the elevator and walked to the counter. "Gloss me, Candy Girl."

"Not now, London."

"Are you nervous because, Trevor's going to be here?"

"How'd you know?" She asked surprised.

"I know everything that goes on at this hotel."

"Then why are there so many people here?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "But I do know that Trevor is right over there."

"Oh quick. Hide me." Maddie said.

"Too late. He's coming over here." London said. "Hi, Trevor."

"Hey, London, right? Have you seen Maddie? I saw her here a second ago." Zack and Cody quickly covered London's mouth before she could say anything.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." Zack said quickly.

"Oh. Well, if you do, tell her I need to talk to her. And I'll see her later then." He walked away; and Maddie came out from behind the counter; and Moseby walked by. London pulled the twin's hands off of her mouth.

"Moseby, why are all these people here?" she ordered.

"Oh. Well, have you heard of High School Musical?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, the three leads are going to be in Boston for some sort of promotional tour, and they are staying at the Tipton. Apparently." Moseby explained. "The last thing I need is a bunch of young teenagers staying here."

"Zac Efron is staying here?!" London asked.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Zack asked. Moseby rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Those are just rumors. They haven't confirmed anything." London said.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "Because the fact that he and Vanessa Hudgens go everywhere together doesn't confirm any thing. And those vacation pictures of him and Vanessa in Hawaii and the Carribbean are totally photoshopped."

"Exactly." London said.

"Ashley Tisdale is hot." Zack said. They all looked at him. "What? She is."

"Excuse me. Do you know where we check in?" A voice asked.

They all turned around only to be faced with Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens who were holding hands (typical Zanessa).

"You're…You're…You're…You're…" Zack said.

"Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I was going to say Zanessa but yeah that works." Zack replied.

"Hey, isn't Ashley Tisdale supposed to be with you guys?" Cody asked.

"She had a later flight." Zac explained.

"Hi." London interrupted. "I'm London Tipton." She turned on her charm and batted her eyelashes. But Zac didn't even notice.

"Hi. Anyways, do you know where we check in?" He asked once again.

"Over there." Cody pointed to the front desk.

"Thanks." He turned to Vanessa "You go check in, Babe. I gotta get some chocolate." Vanessa said. She turned back to the group. Cody and Zack held out their hands in front of them to gesture her to go up to the candy counter. "What gentlemen. Thank you."

"Not when you get to know them." Maddie said. "What'll it be?"

"Um…just whatever chocolate you have. Hey, _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I love that book."

"Yeah. It's pretty good."

Maddie went behind to get a chocolate as Vanessa turned around and admired Zac. London came into her peripheral vision and interrupted her fantasy.

"Hello." Vanessa said.

"Are you dating?" She asked bluntly.

"Maybe." Vanessa replied.

"Is _he_ available?" London asked pointing towards Zac.

"I don't think so. I think he has a girlfriend." Maddie handed her the chocolate. "Thanks."

"$1.08 please."

"Here you go." Zac walked back up to the group with Vanessa's bag and his bag. "Hey, Babe. All good to go."

At that moment, Esteban went up to them.

"Esteban Hulio Ricardo Montoya Del Rosa Ramirez at your service." He said proudly.

"Naw. It's okay, Dude, I got it."

"You are sure?" He said in his accent.

"Yeah. It's all good. By the way, really cool name."

"Come on, we'll lead you to your hotel room." Zack offered.

"Okay, Dudes. Let's go, Babe. You want me to carry your bag?"

"No, that's all right, Zac. I got it." She grabbed her bag with one hand and grabbed Zac's hand with the other. "Lead the way, guys."

* * *

"Here it is. The imperial suite. Are you guys sharing a room?" Cody asked.

"Yes." Zac answered.

"Why?" Cody asked innocently. Zack rolled his eyes.

"We wanted to save Disney some money." Vanessa replied.

"Ohh." Cody said.

A knock came from the door. Vanessa looked through the peep hole before opening the door. "Hey, Ash."

"Hey. Wow. The imperial suite. Very nice, guys."

"You're…You're…You're…You're…" Zack started again.

"Ashley Tisdale?" Ashley finished.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Oh you're so cute. All right. Well, I'm going to go to my room. Just wanted to see if you guys were all settled. I'll see you guys later."

"See you later, Ash." Vanessa closed the door only to have the door knocked on again. "What now, Ash?" She asked.

"Sorry." Maddie replied.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Ashley."

"Well, that's a first." Maddie replied.

"Maddie, please don't start with that 'Don't I look like Ashley Tisdale?' thing again please." Cody begged.

"Well, I wasn't even thinking about that. Moseby told me to come get you so that you won't bother Zac and Vanessa."

"Finally! Someone uses our names separately!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Sorry."

"Anyways. I also wanted to come up here to get away from Trevor. He's trying to look everywhere for me. I do not want to get together with him. I don't think that I could handle saying, 'I hate you!' every time before we kiss. I need to get him with someone. Sorry that you have to hear all of this." She apologized to Zac and Vanessa.

"It's okay." Vanessa assured her.

"Van, I haven't pulled a prank in forever." Zac told her.

"Random much?"

Zack and Cody automatically turned to him. "You play pranks?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. When I have the time." He said.

"Well, what are you doing in the next twenty minutes?" Cody asked him.

"Nothing. Why?"

"We just happen to have the job of pranksters here. You want to come hang with us for a few?"

"You okay with that, Van?" Zac asked her.

"Yeah. I'll just talk with Maddie here. You can go." He got up and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"I'll be back later."

Zac and the boys left. "So what's up with this Trevor?"

"Ugh. He's so cute and smart."

"What's the problem then?"

"He's a non-environmentalist. He doesn't care about the environment at all."

"Ah. So you want him to get a clue and leave you alone and the only way you can think to do that is set him up with someone? Did I get all of that?"

"Yup. All of it."

"Usually I'm against setting people up, but seeing as how you want him to leave you alone so badly, I think I'll help you."

* * *

Zac and the boys left the room and walked down the hallway.

"So you guys have the job pranksters here?" Zac asked them.

"Yup. We've pulled many a prank in this hotel." Cody said.

"Have you ever done a prank with a mannequin hand?" He asked.

"No. But it sounds interesting." Zack replied.

"It is. If you can get me a mannequin hand, I'll show you guys what it can do."

"I know exactly where to get one." Zack said. "Follow me."

They made their way to London's suite. Zack pulled out his master key and went inside. "Wait here. I don't want to risk all of us getting lost in the closet. I'll be right back. If I'm not back in ten minutes, get help." With that Zack grabbed a map to London's closet and went inside. He was already in there for nine minutes when Cody spoke up.

"He's been gone too long. Maybe I should go in there after him."

"No. He said to wait for him. Oh. Look here he comes. What is that thing chasing him?"

"Run!" Zack yelled.

"What is that thing?!" Cody yelled.

"It doesn't matter. I've got the hand. Run!"

The threesome ran out of the suite and closed the door behind them. The thing pushed the door, but they held it. They felt the force on the door stop.

"That was close." Zac said.

"I know. What was that thing?" Cody asked.

"I really have no idea. It was guarding the mannequin." His brother answered. "But I got the mannequin hand. What's this prank of yours?"

"Give me the hand. You pull your sleeve down and stick the hand were the real hand comes out. You put your hand in your jacket like this, and you go around saying 'Aw man. My stomach hurts so bad.' When someone gets close you pop your real hand out. It works better when I show you."

"Oh. Here comes Arwin. Try it on him." Zack said.

Arwin approached them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Arwin. This is our friend Zac Efron."

"Oh. Hey, Zac. Hey what's wrong?"

"Aw man. My stomach hurts so bad."

"Really. Let me help you get to your suite." Arwin approached him. When he got close enough Zac stuck his real hand out.

"Holy sea biscuits!" Arwin screamed before he fainted.

Zack and Cody started laughing hysterically.

"Aw. You're right man. That was absolutely hilarious." Zack told him.

"Thanks, but is…your friend going to be okay?" Zac looked at Arwin concerned.

"Don't worry about him. He always faints. Let's go. I think that our twenty minutes is up."

"Aw…I wanted to try the hand." Zack complained.

"Well, I don't have to start work till tomorrow. Today is really just a relaxation day before we go to interviews. We could just go check in with Vanessa before we go try it out. If not we can just stay inside my suite. Do you guys have an XBOX?"

"Yeah."

"We could play Halo."

"All right. Finally some competition! Cody doesn't put up much of a fight." Zack said.

"Hey!"

"Well, let's go." Zac said.

* * *

Vanessa and Maddie were still talking while the whole adventure with Zac, Zack, and Cody took place.

"What do you have in mind?" Maddie asked.

"Well, let me call Ashley. She's an expert at this. She set me and Zac up in Utah."

Shortly after Vanessa called Ashley, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ash. Ashley this is my friend Maddie."

Ashley and Maddie stared at each other as they shook hands.

"I really like your looks. It's like looking in a mirror." Ashley complemented her.

"Thanks." Maddie said grateful.

"All right. Why am I here?" Ashley said.

"Well, Maddie here is having boy problems." Vanessa explained.

"Ah. Well, tell me all about it." Maddie told her the story. "Okay. I think I can work with this. Do you have anyone that you can set him up with?"

At that moment, Maddie's phone rang. "Hold on. What is it, Corrie? I really don't have time right now." Maddie listened to her before a light bulb turned on in her head. "Actually, I do have time. Would you meet me at the Tipton? Yes. All right. I'll meet you at the candy counter. All right. Bye." Maddie turned to them "I think I have someone for you."

Zac and the twins reached the hotel room.

"Hey, Van." He kissed her. "How was your twenty minutes without me?"

"They were fine. We girls had a very enlightening talk. We're going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon. Do have something to keep you occupied?"

Zac turned to the twins. "I'm sure that I can think of something." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, when you're done pulling your pranks, I'll see you later." She kissed him goodbye.

"How do you know I'm going to be pulling pranks?"

"I know you. That smirk of yours gave it away. Bye."

"Bye." After she, Ashley, and Maddie left, Zac turned to the boys. "There we go. A whole afternoon free. What do you guys have in mind?"

The twins turned to each other.

* * *

Vanessa, Ashley, and Maddie stopped by Ashley's room to confirm the mission before they made their way to the lobby ever so quietly and sneakily. They had a mission to accomplish, and it involved Maddie not being seen by Trevor until Corrie came. Maddie hid behind the candy counter and put the "closed" sign on the counter while Vanessa and Ashley sat down on the couch and grabbed some magazines. Vanessa turned to the doors to see that none of the fan girls that were there earlier weren't there anymore. She got the feeling that Zac was behind it, but she focused "Operation: Trecorrie".

"Hey, Ash, did Maddie say what she looks like."

"She said to just look for a girl that looks a lot like you."

They kept their eyes on the doors. They sat there for a little while until they saw a girl that looked a lot like Vanessa. She entered the lobby and went up to the candy counter. Vanessa and Ashley got up and went up to her.

"I see what you mean, when you say it's like looking in a mirror." Vanessa whispered to Ashley.

"Pst…Maddie?" She whispered.

"Hey, Corrie. All right. I need you to go into the ballroom. Look for a guy who looks like Zac Efron."

"Zac Efron! I love Zac Efron!"

"I need you to go into the ballroom and look for him. All right?"

"Okay."

"I want you to talk to him and get to know him. That's it. Okay? Now go."

* * *

They went up to the lobby first. They timed their noises just right so that when Esteban bent down to pick up a guest's bags, it sounded like he farted. They laughed. Zac noticed that the fans were getting in the way of some of the guests and their stay. He felt bad.

"Hey, guys, do you think that there's a way for us to get rid of those girls so that the guests can get into the hotel?"

"I feel bad that our fans are causing them pain." He winced as he saw what happened to an old lady. "And not in a good way."

"I have an idea." Zack said.

They went back up to the imperial suite. They filled up water balloons and went over to the balcony. They leaned over and dropped it on all the girls that were crowding the hotel doors. There were a lot of screams. They looked over and saw the girls disperse.

"All right. Now I can have a good afternoon. Let's go."

The jokesters went up to the pool. Zack and Cody grabbed some chocolate ice cream and threw it into the pool before running away. They saw a bunch of people scream and run away.

Their next hit was the basement. They went into Arwin's closet and put itching powder into his spare coveralls and "accidentally" spilled a strawberry shake on his current coveralls. Causing him to change into his spare coveralls. They enjoyed watching him itch.

* * *

After pulling every prank they had in their books, Zac and the boys decided to go into the ballroom and see what all this Merit Scholar nonsense was about. They went in there and saw a bunch of people looking a lot like Steve Urkel (For those of you who don't know, Steve Urkel is the epitome of nerds) walking around and discussing whatever nerds discuss.

They didn't know that "Operation: Trecorrie" underway. Zac saw a girl that looked a lot like Vanessa, but she wasn't wearing the outfit that she had on earlier.

"Hey, Van. New outfit?" Zac asked. She turned around.

"You must be Trevor." She said.

"Um…Van?"

"No. I'm Corrie. Are you Trevor?"

"No."

"Zac?" A voice he knew was Vanessa's called him.

He turned around. "Van, why does she look like you?"

"Um…see that's what we've been doing for the afternoon. Maddie has been having trouble with this guy, so we thought that we could set him up with Corrie here."

"Hi." Corrie said enthusiastically.

Ashley came up to them. "Hey, guys."

Suddenly a voice called, "Maddie!" Trevor came up behind her and hugged her.

"Um…no…get off me please." Ashley told him.

He backed off and looked at her. "Why?"

"Trevor?" Maddie said.

Zack and Cody looked at everyone around them.

"And I thought that the twin convention wasn't until later this year." Cody said.

"Okay. What's this all about?" Trevor said looking around at all the doubles surrounding him.

"Okay. I should've just told you. So here it goes. I don't like you, Trevor." Maddie said. "I was going to set you up with Corrie so that you would leave me alone."

"What?" Corrie asked.

Trevor lost it. "Are you really that slow?"

"No. But at least I'm not a nerd."

"Well, at least I'm not dumb." He rebutted. Everyone remained silent as their little war started.

"You're right, Zack, this would be much better to watch with cereal." Everyone turned to the boys for a brief second before turning their attention back to the quarrelling duo.

"Well, at least I'm not a merit 'schohlar'!"

"At least I can at least pronounce scholar, stupid retard!"

"You Snot-nosed Braniac!"

"You wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?"

"I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask!"

They connected in a heated lip lock.

"I hate you!" Corrie yelled.

"I hate you more!" Trevor replied before he kissed her once again.

"Does he always kiss a girl like this?" Maddie asked out loud.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley went back into their rooms, and Maddie returned to her work.

Corrie and Trevor came up to her hand-in-hand. Just like she had wanted.

"Hey, Maddie." Corrie greeted.

"Hey. Enjoying yourselves I see."

"Yeah. It's great." Trevor agreed. "I just wanted to apologize. Earlier today, I wasn't trying to get together with you, I was just going to tell you that I've had a change of hear and that I was going to the Amazon Rainforest to help save the trees. I was going to invite you, but then I met my Corrie-boo here." He touched her nose with his finger, and she giggled.

"But-But I-" Maddie stuttered.

"Thanks again. We'd better go if we want to catch our plane. See you." Trevor led Corrie outside.

* * *

"So what was your afternoon like, Babe?" Vanessa asked Zac.

"It was nowhere as crazy as you and Ashley's afternoon. I don't understand why girls have to interfere with other people's relationships."

"It's just how we girls are, Babe."

"Well, I still don't get it. As to your question about my afternoon, I just hung out with Zack and Cody. We pulled some pranks."

"Are you the reason there weren't any girls at the front of the hotel anymore?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, I am tired from this afternoon's activities, and I think that I'm going to get ahead on my sleep. Care to join me?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired too. Let's get to bed."

* * *

The next day, Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley checked out. The interviews weren't going to take all day, so they decided to go home after they got done with the promos. They were in the lobby saying goodbye to everyone.

"See you later, Zack and Cody." Zac said to them. He did their handshake along with them. It was a funny sight.

"Bye, Maddie." Vanessa and Ashley said.

"Thanks for all the help. Bye." She gave them a hug.

London arrived from the elevator and went up to Zac. "So are you available?" She asked.

Zac grabbed Vanessa and kissed her. "I think that should answer your question."

"Gasp!" London said. "So the rumors are true."

"What was your first clue?" Ashley said. "The fact that they go everywhere together or the vacation pics."

Zack, Cody, and Maddie looked at her. Zac, Vanessa, Ashley made their way to the limo out front.

"You know, you're right, Maddie, you do look a lot like Ashley Tisdale." Cody said.

"Finally!!!!" She screamed.

"So wait. Does that mean that he's unavailable?" London asked. Zack, Cody, and Maddie groaned. "What?"

Zack, Cody, and Maddie turned to the door. They liked Ashley Tisdale, and they decided that they had a new favorite couple in Hollywood.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that it was okay. I've had this story in my head for a while. I apologize if it was really confusing. It was a challenge to write, but I enjoyed it. Okay. I have to address this and get it out there. For my series "Our Song" I'm in the middle of writing chapter six. I'm going to be on vacation for the next few days so I won't be able to update. I'm also going to Tennessee for two weeks next Wed. I will continue to write while I'm away so that I can update when I come back. I'll try to upload chapter 6 before I leave. Hopefully, this little one-shot will satisfy. Thanks. Please Review.


End file.
